1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quick release connectors, and more particularly to a quick release connector providing a reversible attachment means between two apparatus by use a two-stage locking and release mechanism activated by rotation about an axis.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
Releasable connecting apparatus are well known. These devices range from simple mechanisms for clipping keys to a belt, as an example, to more complex devices comprising the use of male and female members that engage in complex ways to provide a reversible means for securing objects. At present, we are witnessing very rapid development in the kinds and quality of portable media devices offered in the market place (such things as cell phones, multimedia playback devices, and the like). There is a correspondingly growing need for secure means to carrying those devices on one's person, while maintaining the capability to quickly and easily reverse and release the attachment.
That same need is evident in the trades, as well, where tools must be securely transported during the course of work while remaining available for use at a moment's notice. This is especially true in the case of tools used for search and rescue, which must be carried into tight spaces while allowing mobility of the tool and a quick release mechanism for access to the tool. A practical example of this need is illustrated in the firefighting profession. Firemen must transport a large tool such as an axe through close quarters, in a secure fashion, but still have immediate access to the tool.
Some notable prior art devices are shown in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,383, to Hwang, describes a safety guard device for a wallet utilizing a male vertical post that penetrates the outer edge of the wallet, and is received by a female lock base. The lock base is inserted through the upper portion of a trouser pocket. The connection is reversed by depressing a button on the reverse side of the female lock base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,818, to Griffin, discloses a simple retaining clip for a key ring that utilizes a reverse curved retainer defining a receiving space for the key ring. The curved retainer is mounted on a belt through the use of base clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,693, to Otrusina, teaches a quick-release connecting apparatus for detachably interconnecting two objects having male and female structures, respectively, attached to the objects. The female structure has a generally U-shaped receptacle which opens at a peripheral edge; the male structure has a stud with a part-circular head at its distal end with a straight side dimensioned to be received in the female receptacle from its open end and is rotatable about the axis of the stud while disposed in the receptacle. A retaining prong unitary with the female structure is flexibly and resiliently movable between a locking position projecting into the entrance of the receptacle and a release position out of the entrance. The stud head moves the retaining member out of the way on insertion into the receptacle to permit insertion in any orientation, but the retaining prong prevents removal of the head from the receptacle except when it is in a single orientation wherein the straight side faces the pawl. A finger integral with the female structure projects into the receptacle for resilient engagement with the head to inhibit rotation of the head while in the receptacle
A prior patent Otrusina, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,173, shows a connecting apparatus for detachably connecting male and female elements attached to respective structures. The female structure has spaced-apart parallel planar walls defining a receptacle, and one wall has an aperture defining an entrance. A flexible cam is laterally offset to one side of the entrance and is integral with the one wall and inclined out of the plane of the wall toward the other wall. The male structure includes a stud with a part-circular head to pass through the entrance so that, in one rotational orientation of the head, it will clear the cam portion to permit free passage into and out of the receptacle. In all other rotational orientations the head will engage the cam portion, flexing it to permit movement of the head into the receptacle, but wedging against it to inhibit movement out of the receptacle.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.